Sweet Disposition
by badgirlinaperfectstorm
Summary: The dark and twisty Dr. Theodora Altman comes out after her husband's death. Will Arizona do more harm than good in her best friend's time of need?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweet Disposition

Author: Badgirlinaperfectstorm  
TV Shows » Grey's Anatomy  
Words: 840  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, this is purely for entertainment purposes.  
Author's Note: Set during season 8

* * *

_Inhale…exhale…long inhale…slowly exhale. _ Teddy thought quietly to herself as she stood in the back of the elevator waiting for it to descend to the lobby. These past few weeks seemed like a nightmare, coming back to the hospital so soon after her husband's death was probably a bad idea. Stepping foot into an operation room wasn't an option for her at this point.

Earlier that morning she had been scheduled for a simple valve replacement but noticed her hands shaking as soon as the warm water turned on in the scrub sink. " Dr. Altman… Dr. Altman?" Cristina's voice was in the far distance of her mind as Teddy stared blankly through the clear glass into the operation room. A small delicate hand rested on her back, " I got this one." Cristina's calm voice muttered when the two surgeons finally made eye contact. She nodded her head politely as the corner of her mouth turned upward into a small fake smile. It was all the emotion that her body could even muster to put out. Taking a deep breath in Teddy turned on her heels and walked straight out of the scrub room and back into the hallway.

**Ding. Ding**. The elevator doors opening snapped the blonde cardiothoracic surgeon back into reality. Her eyes shifted to the open doors as the bouncy blonde paediatric surgeon made her way onto the elevator. A faint smile presented itself on Teddy's lips as her best friend inched closer towards her.

"Hey so I was thinking that maybe, I mean if you're up for it and all, you'd want to up Joe's in an hour or two." Arizona mentioned casually as she tried her best to keep her bubbly personality in check.

Teddy looked at her from the corner of her eye and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Arizona. I just…I don't think I'm…"

"No this will be good for you!" Arizona interjected making Teddy close her mouth almost instantly. "You can't keep closing yourself off and running home every night to the bed you and Henry shared. It's not healthy to close out everyone. Especially me." Her eyes gleamed with sadness for a moment. It was bad enough that she had lost a friend but even worse that she was now losing her best friend into a dark and twisty hole of despair.

Gnawing on her bottom lip Teddy finally agreed. " Okay. Fine. I'll come." In most situations it was just easier to give into Arizona, especially when you have little to no fight left in your body. "One condition though…" She crinkled her nose slightly, "You're paying for my drinks."

Arizona's hands flew up in the air, "Yay!" Her arms wrapped themselves around the tiny frame of her best friend. "I promise you won't regret coming out with me tonight. I just want all your worries to go away, even if it's only for a few hours."

As the elevator doors opened dinged in the signs of opening, Arizona clapped her hands together bouncing from side to side a little as she exited off onto the third floor. Teddy stood there leaning against the wall of the elevator watching the door shut again. "What did I just get myself into?" She asked aloud to herself softly shaking her head back and forth. When the elevator doors reopened Teddy emerged into the cardio wing trying her best to avoid everyone. Her office door was a straight shot off of the elevator, as her pace quickened people around her took notice. Most people on her staff tried to avoid any conversations with the newly widowed surgeon; they could clearly tell that the grieving process wasn't going so well.

Her hand touched the cold metal handle and she pushed her way inside the small office. "One more hour." Her voice was soft as she spoke aloud to herself. Teddy's back hit the door as it closed. She let herself feel pity for the first time that day. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way to the desk that she often sat behind. "Oh god," She sobbed into her hands as her screensaver launched forward into her sights. A picture of Henry bounced across the screen of her monitor. Teddy quickly found the mouse and shook it making the picture disappear.

The hard cold wood soothed her as she laid her head against the top of her desk. _He's gone. Gone. Never coming back. It's time to move on._ These were the words she had to tell herself everyday. It wasn't going to be easy, in fact it was going to be an uphill battle but she had to do it. Teddy slowly lifted her head off the table and wiped her eyes. There were steps and she knew that but all she wanted was for the overwhelming amount of pain to disappear. Maybe tonight would be the release she needed, after all Arizona did agree to pay for the widow's drinks, so why not let go for a night?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sweet Disposition

Author: Badgirlinaperfectstorm  
TV Shows » Grey's Anatomy  
Words: 1,011  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, this is purely for entertainment purposes.  
Author's Note: Set during season 8

* * *

The lights from the hospital parking lot lit her way as she started walking out of the lobby doors. Even all the Seattle fog had settled into place along the street. Not being able to see what was ten feet in front of you was kind of an unsettling feeling for most people but for Teddy it was comforting. It kept her feeling mildly numb and not caring about what was going to happen in the future. Finishing her walk down the foggy street she found herself standing in front of the ever so popular emerald city bar, the door opened and a few familiar faces passed by her on their way back towards the hospital.

_You promised Arizona. Just walk inside and if she isn't there I can leave_, Teddy thought to herself as she waited for the doorway to clear out before walking into the packed bar. It was only eight in the evening but it seemed as if everyone had stopped there on their way home from the hospital that night. Gnawing on her lower lip she looked around the packed bar searching for the blonde curls and dimpled smile that gave her best friend away. Her eyes continued to swipe as she headed back down the hallway towards the bathroom, sneaking her head inside the female restroom Teddy called out her name, "Arizona?" She arched her brow questionable but no response. A small sigh escaped her lips as she made her way back out of the bar. When she reached for the handle to the door it was shoved open by the bouncing blonde.

"Hey!" Arizona exclaimed throwing her arm around her friend pushing her back towards the crowded bar. "You weren't leaving were you?"

"You weren't…" Teddy hesitated but shook her head and placed on her perfected fake smile. "No of course not."

Grabbing a hold of her friend's hand Arizona guided them to a tall table off to the side of the dance floor. "Good because I need my drinking partner in full swing tonight. I'll go get our usual." Arizona spoke softly pushing Teddy into her seat.

Teddy adjusted herself onto the bar stool setting her bag on the table top as she watched Arizona shove her way towards the crowded bar. Her hand ran through her long blonde locks as she closed her eyes. It was difficult for her to be in a place where she had shared so many fond memories with her late husband. A soft touch upon her shoulder made Teddy open her eyes.

"For my very best friend I bring you the present of alcohol." Arizona gleamed setting down two shot glasses in front of her followed by a full bottle of tequila. She gave the cardiothoracic surgeon a small squeeze on the shoulder before sitting down across from her.

"You really brought an entire bottle over here?" Teddy's brow shot up watching Arizona pour their shot glasses full.

"I sure did." Arizona quickly replied before setting the glass against her lips. She tilted her head back letting the fiery liquid flow down her throat. Teddy followed her actions and let out a gasp as she shook her head side to side.

Biting down hard on her lip Teddy tilted her head to the side. "You really are an awesome friend." A small smile spread across her lips, it was the only true emotion that had presented on her since Henry's death. Teddy sat there watching Arizona filling back up their shot glasses.

"To Henry." Teddy smirked raising up her glass. Arizona clinked her glass against the other blonde's. "May that handsome man resit in peace." The women smiled softly at one another before tossing the shot back.

Their night continued on shot after shot, mixing in a little bit of dancing when the time and song provided them to just let loose. Teddy leaned up against the bar table glancing down at the bottle with a frown spreading across her lips. "It's empty Arizona…it's so empty just like me." She dangled the empty bottle in front of Arizona's face a few times before letting it drop onto the table. Her head fell down as she closed here eyes for a moment. Both women were clearly intoxicated midway through the bottle but no one seemed to notice or even suggest for them to slow down.

"Oh my poor baby." Arizona pouted wrapping her arm around Teddy's shoulder pulling her into a halfhearted hug. "Maybe we should just go back to my apartment, we have plenty of liquor there. I'll even let you crash on the couch." Their arms linked together on Arizona's doing dragging the other blonde out of the crowded bar and into the cool Seattle night.

The blonde's made their way down the barely lit sidewalk. The fog dispersed making visibility for the two drunken friends a little bit better then when they had arrived that the bar. "This way." Teddy slurred pulling on Arizona's arm as she started to round the block. "Wait…" Arizona paused in her tracks. "That's totally not the right way." Her eyes had shifted up to the street sign trying to read it through her blurred vision. "Come on." Arizona finally muttered pulling them straight ahead instead of turning the way Teddy had wanted to go.

After a few near spills the two friends wound up at Arizona's front door. Teddy leaned up against the frame of the door waiting for Arizona to find her keys. With the roll of her eyes Teddy's fist found its way to the door and began pounding loudly. "What…Theodora!" Arizona exclaimed pulling her friends hand away from the door. "Are you crazy? You're going to wake up my Calliope!"

The blonde cardiothoracic surgeon let out a deep laugh before cupping her mouth with her tiny hands. "I'm sorry." She blurted out before the continuous laughter was released. "But really, My Calliope?" She arched her brow in exaggeration. Arizona frowned over at Teddy as she finally grasped her keys and slid the perfect match into the lock.


End file.
